Sherry Pulaski
Stephanie "Sherry" Pulaski is the main character in the Final Destination: Looks Could Kill novel. She is a model that foresaw the sinking of the Coral Clipper yatch, and the first anti-hero of the franchise. Final Destination Losing her beauty Stephanie was a model working for a woman named Pier Merlot, was friends with star model Abgail "Carbenet" Foster, and the girlfriend of William "Brut" Simms. After being announced as a spokesmodel for a new line of perfumes, she goes with Merlot to her yatch, the "Coral Clipper", docked in Pier 13. However, before entering the boat, Sherry has a vision of the boat sinking and killing everyone aboard including herself. She freaks out and manages to ger Brut, Cabernet, some other models and a photographer named Gunter Nonhoff off the ship before it sinks and kills everybody within it. However, a piece of the ship's debris flies off of it and hits Sherry in the face, disfiguring her beyond recognition. She stays in a coma with Cabernet as her only company, as Burt dumped her and started to go out with another survivor named Rose. Deal with Death After staying in the hospital for three months, she is finally released and goes home, where she is received with a "Welcome Home" party. During her party, Gunter gives her a mask of what she looked like, much to her anger. After yelling at everybody to leave, she finally tries to commit suicide through hanging, but the chair she's standing on breaks and she receives a phone call from Death telling her to meet him at a café. There, she meets Death disguised as an old man with dark skin and a suit, who makes a deal with her to help him kill the survivors in exchange for the reconception of her face. Killing the survivors Sherry and Death start the killings with Ruby, who is accidentally locked in the bathroom by her cat, who spills corrosive chemicals all over the floor which begin suffocating her. Ruby falls and bites off her tongue and struggles to get to the door, but Sherry holds it shut, allowing the chemicals to eat away at Ruby's face until she dies. Another survivor named Shiraz is killed in an accident involving her hair extentions getting caught in a fan, and Sherry runs into Chardonnay at her funeral, and the two agree to hang out at Chardonnay's suite. Cardonnay attempts to seduce Sherry, who convinces her to start the hottub, but she falls in and is locked inside as it starts. Sherry nonchalantly watches as Chardonnay is boiled alive and drowns. Rose goes to have a liposuction after comments are made about her weight, and Sherry does nothing to stop her despite the machinery being obsolete. The machine malfunctions during the procedure and kills the nurse, who has an allergic reaction to the gases, before sucking Rose's organs out, killing her as well. Gunther and Brut realize that Death is coming after the survivors of the Coral Clipper accident, and Gunther tells Brut to stay inside to avoid being killed while he goes to the hospital to see Cabernet, who is going into labor. However, Sherry lures Brut outside; he follows her across the street and sees her standing next to Death. Brut realizes that she is involved in the scheme to kill everyone but before he can demand Sherry help him cheat death, she watches as he falls into an open manhole and is washed into the subway where he is run over by a train and killed. Gunther talks to Sherry at the hospital, telling her about his theory about death killing everyone as he has researched the Flight 180 deaths and the Route 23 accidents, believing Death is following the same pattern. Sherry tells him that Ruby, Shiraz, Chardonnay, Rose, and Brut all died because it was "their time to go," causing Gunther to realize Sherry deliberately caused the murders, as he didn't know Brut had died. Before he can react, Death breaks the pattern to kill him, and Gunther is bisected by a truck (he was supposed to die after Cabernet). Gunther watches as Sherry's face is magically reconstructed- confirming that she is the killer; he begs Sherry not to kill Cabernet in his final moments before he succumbs to his injury and dies. Death appears in the hospital mirror and Sherry is ordered to kill Cabernet before she gives birth, but she refuses to kill her due to her friendship and breaks the deal, allowing Cabernet to have her baby (only new life can defeat Death) and survive, but Sherry is taken to a mental institute after she has a breakdown and repeatedly shouts that she "cheated death." Death Deciding to hang out with Cabernet, Sherry crosses the street to enter the limo where Cabernet herself is waiting. However, she gets a phone call while halfway to the limo that reads "DEATH" in it and watches as a bus, driven by Death himself, rushes towards her out of nowhere, making Sherry the final Coral Clipper survivor to die. Clues to Sherry's death *Sherry was supposed to die after Cabernet, but she broke her deal with Death right before she could help him in killing her only friend. *Her death occured a year after the yatch's sinking. *The bus that ran her over had the word "terminal" in the destination sign. Trivia *Sherry is the only anti-heroic character in the franchise. *Sherry is the only person to interact with death, to the point of bargaining. **It is unknown why Death chose to help her, or why he needed her help to kill people. *Sherry broke the pattern twice: she was after Gunther, who was after Cabernet, but she caused Gunther to die before Cabernet, and caused Death to skip Cabernet. Category:Book Villains Category:Female Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Category:Protagonists Category:Arrogant Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Remorseful Category:Serial Killers Category:Betrayed Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Suicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Minion Category:Affably Evil Category:Vengeful Category:On & Off Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Hypocrites Category:Anti-Villain Category:Symbolic Category:Cheater Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Pawns